1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to attachments and, more specifically, to attachments for forming branch connections to either flexible or rigid tubing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concept of attachments such as Ts or elbows for flexible or rigid polymer tubing are well known in the art. Typical branching attachments include a T that is spliced into the main branch. Installation of the T requires cutting the main line and sealing the T to the cut edges of the main line. Another type of branch connector is a yoke-type connector, usually made out of metal, which fits around a portion of the pipe and holds the branch connector to the main line.
The present invention provides an attachment for flexible or rigid tubing which does not require severing the main line and needs a minimum of parts to self-lock and form a tight seal around the main line.